Anything and Everything
by Samandriel
Summary: a collection of Dan and Phil one-shots and stories (some Phan so dont flip your shit xD) ranging from T to M so its M just in case. mentions of PJ and Chris, some mentions of KickTheStickz P.S SORRY DAN.
1. Innocence

**i actually love innocently sleeping in the same beds as friends  
idk why  
its one of my favourite things**

* * *

Dan knocked twice on his flat-mates bedroom door, peeking around the edge when it inched open. Phil was laying across his bed lazily, wearing his Pokemon pyjama bottoms and lion shirt.

"Hey, Dan," he said with a smile as he stretched out on his bed, one hand on his laptop keyboard and the other laced in his hair. Dan smiled and tiptoed across the room, nudging Phil over with his knee until he closed his laptop, then slid onto the bed beside him.

"'Morning, Phil," he said, shifting around until he got comfortable.

It was Sunday morning and neither of the two men had anywhere better to be. They had already spent the entire weekend in their respective rooms, editing videos and marathoning their favourite TV shows. Dan had spent most of the weekend re-watching season 3 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Phil had been trying to psych himself up for Death Note, with no such luck.

That morning, Dan had spent two hours in bed, having woken up at the ungodly hour of seven a.m before he put his shirt on and walked silently to Phil's room.

Phil, on the other hand, had just recently woken, which was apparent by the way his words slightly slurred together and he blinked sleepily over at Dan.

"Have you been up long?" Phil asked, sliding his laptop onto the floor beside his bed.

Dan shrugged. "Not really. I've just kind of been laying in bed for two hours."

Phil's nose scrunched up as he looked at the time then back to Dan. "You've been up since seven? Why didn't you come wake me up? We could have tried to watch Death Note or something," Phil said, a slight teasing tone lining his voice at the Death Note part; they would probably never get around to it.

Dan shrugged again, pulling the comforter over his legs and sinking down until he was comfortable. "I didnt want to wake you up. We got in late last night." Which was true, of course. They had been out with their friends Chris and PJ, until a bit after midnight. It was Chris's birthday and he wanted them all to go out and do something together. So they had gone to a bar, and PJ had a bit too much to drink. Chris had had to take him home. Dan and Phil stayed out another hour before going home, a little more than slightly tipsy.

"Yeah, but its so boring here. I wouldnt have minded. I dont need to be sleeping all day, anyway," Phil said with a frown, and Dan rolled his eyes, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"Just hush, Phil. Its only just after nine. I wasnt going to wake you up earlier than you usually get up." Sometimes, Dan thought to himself, Phil really was _too _nice. That, _i'll-guilt-you-into-feeling-bad-about-something-you-don't-need-to-feel-bad-for-because-I-care, _kind of nice. Dan had gotten used to it, though. It was one of the things that made him feel so drawn to Phil, in fact; that kindness.

"Alright. Want to watch Buffy?" Phil asked. There was still a bit of pout in his tone, and Dan laughed, nodding. Phil just smiled a barely-there smile and leaned over to grab his laptop back off the floor, opening it and turning it back on.

They owned all seven seasons of Buffy on DVD and had it in a boxset, which was sitting in the living room by the DVD player, but it was early and they were both too lazy to get out of bed and watch it in the other room. So Phil just slid his laptop in between his right and Dan's left thigh, and opened it up on Netflix. They spent a lot of their free time like that, lying in each others' beds with one of their laptops between their bodies, laying down and watching this show or that show until they fell asleep or got hungry.

Dan pulled the comforter under his cheek and shifted once more on the pillow to get comfortable Beside him, Phil was doing the same thing, wiggling under the sheets until he was laying low enough to see the screen of his laptop and still be comfortable. After about five minutes of shifting and wiggling and Dan turning off the light, Phil finally pressed 'play'.

"What episode are you on?" Dan asked quietly as they waited for it to load.

Phil ran his fingertips over the track pad, leaning closer to the screen to read the episode title. "Erm, season 3 episode 4," he said, leaning back and getting comfortable again. Dan nearly face-palmed. They shared the same Netflix. Of course it would be on the last episode Dan had watched. He mentally face-palmed himself as Phil laughed quietly.

"So I guess thats what youve been doing all weekend, then," he said, and Dan could hear the smile in his voice. He just nodded in response, reaching forward to turn the volume up.

The theme song was the best part.

xx

Dan woke up nearly four hours later to the Buffy theme tune playing and Phil curled into his side. His head was on Dan's shoulder and one of his hands was curled up on Dan's chest, his fingertips to his palm. His other had was pressed firmly between his knees, a habit he had yet to get rid of, and his legs were between Dan's. To say Dan was slightly shocked would be an understatement. Sure, him and Phil had slept in the same bed before, and maybe woken up slightly spooning and they may have been holding hands once or twice, but they had never been that _close_. Not that Dan was complaining. He could feel Phil's breath across his collarbone and smell his strawberry shampoo that he loved so much.

It had been a while since they slept in the same bed, though, something that Dan would never admit he missed. He loved sleeping with Phil. Not in a dirty way, just innocent snuggling and hand-holding and the occasional spooning. Dan loved it. He was never sure what Phil thought of it, though, seeing as how he always woke up first and disentangled himself from Phil, putting a good bit of distance between the two of them before trying to fall back asleep. He rarely ever could though, not when he had been so comfortable with Phil just moments before.

This time, though, Dan stayed staring at Phil's sleeping figure a bit too long, because the next thing he knew, there was a warm hand on his hip and Phil was blinking sleepily up at him, murmuring, "Did I wake you up?" After a few silent moments, he seemed to realize what he had done, and slowly slid his hand off of Dan's hip until it was resting back in between his knees. "Sorry..."

Dan decided to ignore the last part, sinking further into the pillows beside Phil and answering the first part with a shake of his head. "You didnt wake me up. It was the theme song," he said with a smile. Phil looked at Dan for a moment longer before turning to the computer, closing it with a smile.

"Guess we dozed off," he said, stretching his legs out. His legs which were still between Dan's. Dan couldnt care less. He was too comfortable to move away, instead, throwing his arm over Phil's waist and leaning forward until their foreheads were pressed together. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Want to try to go back to sleep?" he asked quietly, stifling a yawn; he probably had terrible morning breath.

He felt Phil nod against him. "Yes. I am still quite tired. Last night sort of drained me," he said, followed by him ducking his head and yawning. Dan smiled against Phil's hair until he lifted his head again.

"Night, Phil," Dan said quietly, rubbing his face gently against Phil's hair. It was a comfort thing, more than anything. Just like laying in bed with Phil was.

"I think you mean good afternoon," Phil said with a quiet chuckle. Dan pulled away just long enough to playfully smack his arm before pulling him back to himself and wrapping his arm around him once again.

"We havent done this in a while," Phil observed. "I mean, we used to fall asleep in bed all the time. We dont really hang out like that as often." Dan noted he sounded kind of sad.

"I know. We're both adults with serious business to take care of," Dan said, mock seriously. Phil just laughed and ducked his head down against Dan's chest.

"Alright, thats enough joking for now. Lets just try to get a bit more sleep before Chris makes us go out for hang-over brunch," Phil said with a smile. He loved spending time with Chris; they had always kind of been close in that best friends forever sort of way. Almost more like brothers than friends, Phil noted.

It was Dan's turn to nod, and with that, they pulled the blanket tighter around themselves and slipped into a peaceful sleep once more.

* * *

p.s. the bold parts before the stories are from Dan or Phil's Formspring questions and/or the description of the chapter.

p.p.s SORRY DAN


	2. The Big Wheel

**4 September 2009**

To say Phil was nervous would have been an understatement.

His cheeks were tinted pink in the cold and his lips felt more chapped than he would have liked. His hands and even his toes were cold, he had been standing out there so long. They had planned to meet in twenty minutes, but Phil hadnt been able to wait; he left an hour earlier, just in case.

But this was it. He was finally, _finally_ going to meet Dan in person. He was more excited than he had probably ever been in his entire life. After standing in front of the Starbucks for nearly half an hour, he was getting restless. His fingers were tapping against his thighs and he was slightly bouncing up and down on his toes. The only thought in his mind at the moment was _ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, DAN DAN DAN OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD. _He really could _not_ believe it.

Ten minutes later, there he was, walking, or more like speed-walking, around the corner. He froze in place when Phil looked up, blue eyes meeting brown. Dan was there. Dan was really there. Not even five feet in front of him.

And then he was launching himself at the taller boy, his arms wrapping around his neck and his feet nearly coming completely off the ground, everything but his toes. And Dan's warm arms were wrapping around his waist and pulling him tighter against him.

Phil smiled widely, making a high-pitched sound that Dan would later tease him about, and pulling back. He grabbed Dan's hand and lightly bit it, bouncing on the tips of his toes once more and smiling up at the brown-eyed man in front of him. Dan was smiling back just as wide, if not wider, and there was definitely a bounce in his step as they walked toward the Starbucks entrance, Phil dropping Dan's hand as they did. He waited until they were safely tucked away in their own booth before sliding around and hugging him again, biting his shoulder lightly, lovingly, and nibbling on his hand. Dan was just smiling and laughing, staring in wonder over at Phil who was, at that point, just holding Dan's hand and smiling up at him.

And then they were hugging again, arms wrapped around one another in the tight space of the booth and neither of them had spoken a word yet, but it didnt matter, because they were both happy, either way.

They only pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. It was the barista with their drinks; both had, coincidentally, gotten a caramel machiatto.

"Phil," Dan said as he pulled his drink in front of him, and Phil smiled wider.

"Dan," was all he said in response. He couldnt formulate any other words without sounding like a complete and utter idiot. As it was, he was holding himself back from nibbling and biting at Dan's hands and hugging him and telling him how excited he was and just screaming at the top of his lungs _OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD._

After a good fifteen, twenty minutes of just _staring_ at each other, Phil finally looked away, smiling down at his coffee. "Im really glad you could make it," he said, looking back up and smiling._  
_

Dan still just smiled back. "Are you crazy? Im the one whos been begging you to come meet me," he said with a quiet laugh, ducking his head down for a moment as he did so.

"Im sorry!" Phil responded sincerely, covering his mouth with his palm as he half-smiled. "I wanted to meet sooner, but ive been busy!"

"I was only kidding, Phil," Dan said, his laughter dying as he just smiled over at Phil. He was so happy right then, he didnt even know what to say. Almost.

He had planned this out.

"So," Dan started, tracing his finger around the lip of his cup nervously. "Want to go to the big wheel?" He looked up and smiled at the look on Phil's face; he was absolutely _beaming_.

"Yes!" he responded, a bit quickly, then blushed lightly and covered his mouth again. "I mean, yes! That would be great!"

Dan smiled wider, all of his teeth showing, and slid out of the booth, holding his hand out for Phil. The older man just slid out of the booth and gripped Dean's hand as tight as he could. He bounced on his toes for a few silent seconds before stopping and reaching into his pocket for his wallet; he had almost forgotten to pay for their drinks.

Before he could pull his money out, though, Dan was reaching his hand out, lightly pushing Phil's hand back with his palm. "No way. Im paying." He pulled out his own wallet, throwing a crumpled bill on the table, then tugging on Phil's hand until they reached the door. Once they were outside, they simultaneously let go of each other's hands, shoving them deep in their own pockets.

"So how have you been?" Dan asked, bumping his shoulder into Phil's.

"Ive been good. Great, actually," he said, looking up at Dan with a smile. "What about yourself?"

Dan shrugged. "Id say ive been pretty fuckin' brilliant, at least these past twenty minutes."

Phil was blushing. He could feel it and he knew Dan could see it, but he honestly couldnt care less. "This is the happiest ive ever been," Phil said, just loud enough for Dan to hear him, and the smile he was rewarded with was the most beautiful kind of heartbreaking he had ever seen. And he had seen quite a lot of Dan's smiles.

Dan grabbed his hand again and they ran the rest of the short distance to the Manchester Eye. After waiting in line for what seemed like years, they were finally ushered into a seat, squeezing in tightly next to one another in the small seat. Phil grabbed Dan's hand as the Wheel began to turn. It wasnt until it lurched to a stop at the top, the scenic view, that he began to panic. Phil liked Dan. He _really _liked Dan. But what if Dan didnt like Phil like Phil liked Dan? He had been harbouring the hugest crush on him for months.

And then the wheel began to turn again and Dan nudged Phil's shoulder with his own, saying, "Im glad we finally got to do this," and Phil's smile was absolutely radiant.

"Me t-" His sentence was cut short by Dan softly and hesitantly pressing his lips to the older mans'. Phil froze for only a split second before sighing into the kiss and leaning into Dan happily.

The kiss lasted until the Wheel stopped one last time and they were rushed out of their seats for the next couple to be seated.

Phil couldnt hold in his excitement anymore. He waited until they were a good distance from the Wheel before launching himself at Dan once more, squeezing his arms loosely around his neck and kicking his foot up like they did in the movies. He could feel Dan's smile against his shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around Phil's waist and squeezed tightly. "God, I am so happy right now," Dan said, his voice slightly muffled in Phil's shirt, and Phil just squeezed him tighter, squealing in the back of his throat as he stepped back.

The first thing Dan did when he got home later that night, after they had gone out to dinner and looked up at the stars for a while, sharing one or two more stolen kisses in the dark, was log onto his computer and wait for Phil to get online.

He typed and re-typed three different tweets before finally choosing one, having already trashed;

_best night ever with amazingphil! *heart* *heart* :D_

and

_hope amazingphil got home okay! i love you, Phil! hope to see you again soon! *heart*_

He finally settled on the last one, deciding his followers would probably ask less questions if he went with a joke instead of a full-on love confession, although they probably knew what a huge crush Dan had had on Phil. It _was_ obvious.

_I just met amazingphil in person for the first time! Not all the blood was rushing to my head if you know what i mean. ;) *heart*_

Then he sat at his computer anxiously, waiting for Phil to get online. His ride had to make more stops, so he would, no doubt, be getting home later than Dan, as was already obvious by Dan's lack of messages.

Nearly half an hour, after refreshing and refreshing his news feed, he finally spotted a tweet from Phil;

_ danisnotonfire I was almost vomiting butterflies! hehe ^_^_

Dan squealed happily, shifting around in his seat before picking up his phone and texting Phil

***heart* :)**

Moments later, his phone buzzed with a text from Phil;

***heart*** **^_^**

And Dan swore, as he opened Skype and found Phil's name in his Recent Contacts, pressing Call and moving his laptop to his bed so he could fall asleep talking to Phil, like usual, that he had never, _ever _been happier in his entire life.

* * *

just imagine a little heart where it say *heart* ugh this sucks v_v

anywho, enjoy!


	3. And The Thousands of Hours of Skyping

**+ so what type of music do you like?**

Dan typed, pressing **SEND** and biting his lip. Him and Phil had been messaging back and forth for nearly two hours, talking about anything and everything. And although they had been talking for almost two years at that point, one of the things theyd only skimmed on in passing conversation was music. But Dan was curious. Music had always been an important part of his life, just like Phil had been recently.

**- i like a lot of different bands**

Phil sent. Dan nodded, moving forward to type again. He had just typed a _C_ before he heard a sharp _bing!_ indicating that Phil had sent another message.

**- my favourite band is Muse though ^_^ what about you? :3**

Dan froze, reading and re-reading Phil's latest response a few times before blinking once, twice, and slamming his fingers back down on his keyboard, typing out his response so fast he misspelled almost every single word. After re-reading it and fixing his mistakes, which he almost didnt care enough to do, he hit **SEND**.

**+ HJGFTYGFUIRHIGJNRJ!1! NO FUCKIN WAY! mine too! :D theyve been my favourite band since i was like ten!**

Dan smiled widely down at his computer, his leg excitedly jogging up and down, every once in a while hitting the underside of his desk, his fingers tapping on the top of the desk beside his keyboard. **PHIL IS TYPING**... popped up and he squealed happily, a short, high-pitched sound he would never, ever in a million years admit to making, even if Phil himself asked.

**- NO WAY! :D theyre like the best band ****_ever_**** omg *heart***

Dan's fingers curled into his palms and his heart thumped uncomfortably in his chest. Phil was perfect. Phil was perfect before, he always had been, but now he was even more perfect, Dan though as he stared at the blinking cursor. Then his fingers were once again flying over the keys, small tapping noises filling his quiet room.

**+ Matt Bellamy is perfect! we should totally try and go to a Muse concert together someday :))) *heart***

Phil's response was almost immediate.

**- yes plz ^_^ *heart***

**+ *heart***

was all Dan responded with. It was all he could _think_ to say at the moment. He didnt know many people who like Muse and know it was _Phil_ who liked Muse, _his_ Phil.

Dan paused, his lips twitching, at that thought; _his Phil._

With a large smile, Dan quickly read over Phil's reply, a simple smiley face, before minimizing the internet and opening Skype.

**+ skype? :3**

he typed after he had pulled the internet back up. Not even three seconds later, he heard the _bing!_ indicting an incoming call on Skype. He waved his hands excitedly in the air for a few moments before raising his hands to fix his hair, spinning around to look in the mirror. Only then did he finally accept the call, trying to hold back the huge smile that threaten to escape at seeing Phil, just like it always did.

"Dan. Hey," Phil aid with a smile, shifting in his chair.

Dan smiled wider, spinning in little semi-circles in his chair. "Phil," was all he said.

"How was your day?" Phil asked, his arm reaching out of view of the camera to grab a mug full of what Dan knew to be coffee. Phil couldnt live without coffee.

Dan shrugged. "Fine. Better now."

Phil looked up from his mug, smiling widely and rolling his eyes. "Oh, hush. How did your exams go?"

That was one thing Dan loved about Phil (besides everything); he cared about everything. Even when Dan's mum was sick, Phil had asked Dan how she was every day until she had gotten better. Or when Dan had gotten sent to the headmaster's office, Phil had been texting him the whole time, and had even Skyped him the moment he said he was home. Phil was just awesome like that. "It went... Not as bad as I thought," Dan answered truthfully. "I think I passed." He smiled, realizing for the first time that yeah, he may have passed his final exams.

"Im so proud, Daniel!" Phil said happily, and Dan beamed. He knew his friend really meant it. Phil never said anything that wasnt true. And Dan loved when Phil was proud of him. It was an amazing feeling.

And they began talking, just like all of the other days. After about an hour, Dan's back started hurting and he moved to his bed, lying on his stomach and smiling down at his friends' face on his laptop screen. Another twenty minutes found Phil on his own bed, his laptop perched precariously on his stomach, his head and shoulders cushioned on top of three pillows. It was just like any other night between the two of them and Dan loved it.

Dan's favourite part of his days was Skyping Phil. While he did really enjoy just aimlessly messaging him back and forth for hours and hours on end, he loved hearing Phil's voice even more. It was deep and smooth and he laugh made Dan's heart skip a beat or two.

Phil shifted on his bed, laying on his side and sliding his laptop down beside his pillow. He smiled sleepily at Dan through his webcam. Dan smiled back. "'M getting tired," he said, rubbing his eyes.

Dan smiled wider; Phil was too adorable for his own good sometimes. "Go to sleep then, he answered, sinking down to lay like PHil was.

And they fell asleep like that, like all the other nights, laying on their own beds, one hand each extended toward their laptop. It wasnt the first time it happened, and it certainly woudnt be the last.

Dan was the first to wake up, sic hours later. He spent half an hour watching Phil sleep, watching the steady in and out of his chest as he breathed, before opening his Spotify and playing music to wake Phil up.

_Link it to the world  
Link it to yourself  
Stretch it like a birth squeeze  
The love for what you hide  
The bitterness inside  
Is growing like the new born  
When you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere_

* * *

**is from Dan  
- is from Phil  
everywhere you see *heart* just picture a less than 3 symbol heart xD**

**the song at the end is New Born by Muse  
Phil trivia: on the BBC Radio 1 website under Phil's little About Me or whatever, he says his favourite Muse song is New Born. it was released in November of 2001.  
**

**sorry this one was so short. i just had to make an excited Dan Skyping Phil :3**


End file.
